Sakura
by MiyukiRain angel
Summary: Set in Anicent times, An is the daughter of the royal houseTachibana Clan. An accident occurs and An want revenge, so she go to the palace to see the emperor,Tezuka.... pairing revealed so far: TF
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I so do not own the prince of tennis

My name is Tachibana An, I have a brother, Tachibana Kippei. We were part of the old and royal house- the Tachibana Clan. We once lived like the dainty prince and princess in the fairytale, but now, everything changed.

That's right, everything was destroyed after our father's death. The clan leader's chair was left empty and it supposed to be ni-san who succeeds after our father, but it was our uncle who won the leader's throne. And it was then our nightmare began. We are simply ignorant at that time and thought that, our uncle will treat us with kindness, but he treated us like nothing but slaves. After our father's death, we were sent to do jobs of the servants; it was the lowest point of our life. It was then that we realize our uncle has no mercy for us, we are like strangers to him rather than he's niece and nephew. It must have been him who murdered our father.

No one treated us like prince and princess ever again. Everything changed, the way they looked at us and the way they spoke to us. But do have some faithful friend like ni-san's guards who followed him wherever he went, Kamio, Ishida, Sakurai and Shinji. They still respect us and helped us even though we lost our wealth, status and power. I thank them for been our true friend at this very difficult time. But I won't give up like this, uncle is paying for he done to our family, for destroying ni-san's future and murdering our father.

I don't know what to do but vengeance burned like a fire in my heart, I know uncle must have destroyed all the evidence and if I cannot prove anything, the only way I will have my revenge is to get close to the emperor- Terzuka.

A idea slipped through my mind when I heard Kamio said that the emperor is asking members of he's court to send their daughters between 12-15 years old to the palace, where he would select the most suitable women to become he's empress. As soon as I heard this, I have made my mind, I am going to the palace, even though I would end up as he's Empress, I wouldn't care less if that's the price for revenge.

I have always resented the palace, it's a place of mixed feelings. Vengeance, sadness, hatred and depression, it would simply be the place I would never want to take a step in and Terzuka is last person I would marry.

I told Kamio about my decisions, he was shocked and…………disappointed.

"An-sama, are you sure about this?" Kamio's face darkened when he heard my decisions

"Yes, I have no doubt." I know how Kamio feels, ever since we were little, I knew he's feelings for me, but he is not the reason I resented the palace. He is just not the one that I would love for an eternity, even when I die. That person haven't appeared yet, and I would know who that person is when he appeared.

"An-sama, I would beg you not to do this even though I know I have no right to." Kamio said, tears in he's eyes, he grabbed me into he's warm shoulders" I know I am very selfish, but……….I love you, An-sama."

"I love you too, kamio." I hugged him, with tears streaming down my face. " but as a brother who helped us when we are in trouble."

"Please…………."

"No, Kamio" I begged. " Let me go in peace and do not inform my brother, or he shall be worried."

"An-sama……….."

"Kamio, I order you to take me to the palace as the daughter of the leader of Tachibana Clan." I have no choice but to order him to do things, I hate doing this, but I can't face Kamio anymore, so I turned around and left.

To be continued.

Author's note: This will not be a Terzuka/An fic, the pairing will be revealed in the later chapters, please review!


	2. the role as the empress

The role as an empress

The next morning I put on my finest clothe and some makeup I have left. When I finished preparing myself, I walked slowly to the back door, at there, Kamio and Shinji was waiting for me. They looked stunned when they saw me.

"An-sama, you looked……..beautiful." Kamio said, he's eyes was illuminated with bitter sadness, I knew he still haven't recovered from my decisions. But one day, he will find the one in he's life, the girl he is destined to be with.

"An-sama.Youlookedesoprettywhydoyougotothepalacefor? Youareperfectwithkamio,dontworryabouteverything,wewillhelpyou………"

"SHINJI!" I cant help but to chide him, whenever he talks, the result are horrible.

"An-sama, are you ready?" I know kamio wants me to change my mind, but I simply cannot, this is my only chance to have revenge and I won't leave the burden on ni-san.

"Ready as ever." Without a word, Kamio help me on the carriage and we are on our way to the palace.

At the palace, it was crowed with girls. They chattered, wondering who will be the lucky one chosen by the emperor to become he's empress.

Fools, they are all fools. What is so great about becoming an empress? The emperor's love for an empress would not last forever, I would rather find a normal man as my husband, who would love me forever, and only me…………….

I stand far away from them, I have a mix feelings. I wanted to be selected so I can have my revenge, but I also don't want to be selected so I won't be trapped in this palace forever…….like a locked bird without freedom.

Unlike them, I think about important things. What would ni-san think about when he find out about this Will that bastard uncle of mine hinder me when he find out about my intentions?

Many questions troubled me and I didn't even notice that I walk out of the main hall of the palace to the garden, there I saw two standing figures. They were………they were kissing!

Then I looked closer, I noticed that one of them are the emperor because of the dragon robe he wore. At that time my hopes faded as I saw the emperor with the lady of he's love, but then I noticed that figure isn't a lady, it was a………guy!

"Who's there!" the emperor, who wore the yellow dragon robe, break the kiss apart from he's lover. He turned around and stared at me, angrily.

"Tachibana An from the Tachibana Clan." I curtsied, giving me name.

"How dare you enter the garden? Aren't you supposed to be in the main hall?" Tezuka chide at me, I know he must be angry because I found out the dark secret about him.

"Who would thought that the emperor actually like men instead of women?" I smiled, cynically. I know the outcome of threatening an emperor but I don't care, as long as I get my revenge.

"You are threatening me?" To my surprise, Tezuka didn't turned out to be that angry then I expected, he's words were clam.

"Yes, if that's what it takes to kill the Clan leader and he's family." I hate them, I want to make them pay for doing everything to us.

"But the clan leader is your uncle." Tezuka said surprisingly "why do you want to kill your uncle?"

"My uncle murdered my father and stole the leader's throne from my brother." I bit my lip as I remember the nightmares. "He treat us like nothing but servants so I want him and he's family dead!"

"ha, what makes you think I would listen to you?" Tezuka laughed. "You know I can kill you easily?"

"I know, but that is if you don't want your secret spoiled." I said, unafraid, what is there to be afraid of? As long as that bastard is killed and my brother takes the rightful position he belongs.

"Very brave, I like that." For once, the man who seems to be like Tezuka's lover spoke. I noticed that he smiles all the time, very gentle smiles.

"Fuji, please stay out of this."

"ne, Kuministu, why don't you make her your empress." Fuji suggested. "She knows our secret anyways."

"I want to do that too, but you spoke my idea out." Tezuka smiled. What? He's empress? I have never thought that this would be the ending I get.

"Tachibana An listens." Terzuka speaks formerly, so I bend down. "I order thee, to become the empress of emperor Tezuka and I will also grant the favour you seek."

"I………..thank thee for the kindness." I can do nothing but to bow, this all happen to quick and yet I am happy. I get my revenge and I don't need to use my body to buy the emperor's heart!

To be continued

Author's note:

The second chapter, well, as you can see, this is a semi-Terzuka and Fuji fic. More pairing will be revealed in later chapters.


End file.
